Snoring Beauty
by SiriuslyHermione
Summary: What would you do if you fell in love with someone? What if it got even worse from there on? In this parody of Sleeping Beauty, Severus has secret feelings for our favorite bushy-haired bookworm. What will happen
1. Prologue

Snoring Beauty  
  
Summary—What would you do if you fell in love with someone? What about if they didn't love you back? What if it got even worse from there on? In this parody of Sleeping Beauty, Severus has secret feelings for our favorite bushy-haired bookworm. What will happen when she discovers his feelings, and, in the process, unearths his heart? Please R&R! THANKS!  
  
Chapter one: Prologue. Severus Snape was a man in his late thirties.  
  
He had black hair that most people considered greasy, and I suppose it was.  
  
He cared nothing about his appearance, and spent most of his days terrorizing the students he taught at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was around six feet, give or take an inch or two.  
  
He had eyes as black as the robes he was so fond of wearing.  
  
He enjoyed potion making, reading, and taking long walks alone -Mind that I said 'alone'- He never had any friends that he could honestly say he had ever really wanted to be around.  
  
They were all the same old drawling gossiping professors who only cared about their own pathetic social lives.  
  
He hated Hygiene and considered the word as bad as any his students could possibly say, if not worse.  
  
He was a wealthy man, if you considered the worldly things in his life.  
  
He, in fact, had more money than the well-known Malfoy family, but he kept that small fact hidden; as well as with anything about himself that was anywhere near pleasant.  
  
He loved his solitude greatly.  
  
He wanted no one.  
  
He needed no one.  
  
Or so he thought.  
  
At least he had thought so until SHE came to the school.  
  
Yes, everything was fine and dandy until then.  
  
Until then, he had been perfectly content to sit alone and read during what little spare time he had in-between classes, lesson plans, grading, eating, sleeping, socializing, (unwillingly, but all the same) taking off house points, giving out detentions, fulfilling detentions, and taking seconds to breathe in-between it all.  
  
But then Hermione Granger arrived at Hogwarts.  
  
She was sorted into Gryffindor without a second glance from Severus.  
  
What did he care?  
  
Nothing.  
  
But as the years passed by, and Hermione Granger grew from a silly little girl into a brilliant young woman, he learned that he in fact, DID care.  
  
A LOT.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Sleeping beauty, or much else either. I am not claiming to and would appreciate it if you would refrain from suing me. Please.  
  
Note: Please Read and Review so I know whether I should continue this story or just stop it here. Thanks. ~BRIANA SULLIVAN~ 


	2. Head Boy

Chapter two: HEAD BOY  
  
Disclaimer: I have no money, and am not making any on this, so it is not mine. Don't sue. Thanks.  
  
Note: Please Review so I know whether I should continue this story or just stop it here. Thanks. BRIANA SULLIVAN  
  
"Tell me more mommy! I want to hear the rest of the story!"  
  
"Alright. Where was I? ..."  
  
It was the beginning of Hermione Granger's seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She had spent the summer with her parents at home. She hoped she hadn't forgotten to study any necessary information. After all, NEWTS were this year, and she just HAD to be prepared for them.  
  
She had already been to Diagon Alley. Had already gotten her books and new robes and potion ingredients. All she needed to do now was to say goodbye to her parents, and hop aboard the Hogwarts Express.  
  
The parting with her parents was the same as always, only her parents were a bit keener to let her go this year. It was, after all, her last year away from home. At least in their minds.  
  
Getting onto the train went smoothly. She was Head Girl this year and had to go directly to the Head Boy and Head Girl compartment. She really wanted to find Harry and Ron and tell them why she wouldn't be sitting with them this year, but there was no time. The most she could hope for was that one of them would be Head Boy. Not likely, but she could hope.  
  
The door to the compartment was slightly ajar. She hesitated, then opened it and walked in. When she saw who was sitting in there she froze and blinked.  
  
((NOTE: Here is the part of this chapter where everyone will think they know what is going to happen, and who is going to be sitting there, but they more than likely are wrong. ( This part of the chapter is also a confusing part that doesn't make much sense, but I had to make it happen this way for the plot to develop.))  
  
"Don't stand there gaping like a blowfish. Surely you don't think is anyone better suited for this position than me?" A sarcastic voice growled, snapping Hermione out of her state of shock.  
  
NOTE: Sorry, I had to stop it there, I know it is a terribly short chapter, but, I had to. Take a guess who is Head Boy if you want! THANKS! 


End file.
